Cordell and Wyatt
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: An interlocking chain of events leads two scientists, one whose contributions to the world include significant improvements in some modern technology and one whose just along for the ride tell the story of the flashforwards. I SUCK AT THESE SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1: Damon

"Nikki...." She didn't answer. It all started out as a normal day. We were staying in what could loosely be called a hotel room, really it was like an apartment that someone paid for kindly every night. "NIKKI!" He called and started banging on the door. If she was in there and not dead, he was going to make sure of it. Nothing was happening. He didn't want to open the door. He knew Nikki would be pissed if he did and she was still alive and naked. She made no hesistations about what this was. He was allowed to stay here for the free place to stay, under no circumstance was this at all romantic. He heard her moving. Oh thank god, she was alive. He moved away from the door and she came out in a towel, hair dripping wet, padding slowly to the dresser. She didn't even flinch away from her companion as he brought her into a deep embrace.

He brought his hand up to her head and cradled her head. It was just a relief to know that she was alive and that all the people who loved her wouldn't kill him for letting her die on his watch. He really didn't want that. He knew that there were a bunch of people who loved her, probably more than she loved herself sometimes. When he brought his hand back from the crown of her head it was covered in blood and he was terrified. "Nikki, did you hit yourself?"

She looked appropriately confused. He should have seen this coming. Especially with what just happened. He didn't know what to do so he showed her his hand and she looked terrified and immediately, slowly, went to carefully probe the area with her own hand when she discovered the same thing. She was horrified. He had never seen that look of terror on her face before but it wasn't pretty and wasn't something he wanted to see again in the near future. He helped her get dressed and sat her on the bed with a warm washcloth on the back of her head. He wanted more than anything to let her take the pain away. She didn't talk at all during the period of time since she got into the shower till now. It was the quietest she'd ever been around him. Even in her sleep she mumbled equations to herself. He knew because on nights he couldn't sleep he would watch her sleep.

He took her down the elevator. Thankfully, he found one that wasn't jammed and he sought out the concierge desk. It wasn't too far and the bound and determined young man stood there impatiently as one of the concierges who looked too bored to care saw him. "Do you have a problem sir?"

"Yes, I do. This young lady and I are using your top room. She blacked out in the shower and hit her head. She needs a nurse or a doctor, so please point me in the direction of the nearest hospital and we'll be on our way."

The conceirge was taken aback by the terse tone and sudden message of the young man with the girl in his hands. He didn't have time to think about it, he just pointed a couple blocks right of here because he knew that was the one they always took people to if they had problems at the hotel. The hotel was built in the vicinity of the hospital to help patient families but since the mid-90s the place had been the hotspot for all sorts of things and so prices were jacked up and patients' families were quickly forgotten about.

The concierge watched as the couple walked out of the hotel. If he hadn't seen that girl with someone else, the concierge almost would have believed that the man carrying the beauty loved her. He'd be crazy just to do anything otherwise. "What was that about, Damon?" One of the other concierges asked.

"that girl from the top floor, she bumped her head when she blacked out. Hurt pretty bad for him to worry about her." Damon replied. He had seen Nicolette a lot. Many of the concierges had seen Nicolette a lot. The never ending supply of money that she had. She was a good girl. She was apparently brilliant and star studded in all the best ways. This was just the temporary home until she found somewhere better.

"Which girl?"

Damon looked at him in shock. They were all supposed to know about that girl. If nothing else, know her face and know to be nice. "The girl. The girl we're all supposed to be nice to because she's the biggest customer this place has gotten in a long time. She's renting the big penthouse. Been up there for like a month and a half."

The other concierge slowly went through the facts as they were presented to him. He knew very well what girl Damon was talking about. "Nicolette...she hit her head? Wow, must be a hit for her to come down. She's never actually come down for a nessecity. All the things she comes down for are wants. Whenever she get the fancies."

Everyone was told to make sure everyone was here. Everyone had dossiers. Everyone was to be accounted for and for the next few days, they were to make a killing of these peoples needs and wants. Nicolette's was passed around. It was bigger than all the others combined. No one really wanted to open it. What do you say to the girl who just walked out of the hotel in need of a doctor. Damon was the last person it was handed to and it was obvious that he was the one that was going to have to deal with it. He opened it reluctantly, not really wanting to deal with the girl anymore, but it was obvious he wasn't getting out of this.

IN CASE OF EMERGANCY PERTAINING TO DR. NICOLLETTE CORDELL, CALL 323-985-4012 IMMEDIATELY. Oh, fuck. They had let her out without looking at the dossier they had on the damn woman. It said it right there on the front page in big bold capital fucking letters. Someone was probably getting killed and he knew that it wasn't going to be him today. Well, that told them how all of this was going to go down. She was going to the hospital and her cell phone number was listed under the penthouse numbers because sometimes she couldn't be bothered to pick up the hotel phone and she didn't like to miss any call.

He was just about to call when there were ten million people clacking at the desk. Upset customers, employees who were dutifully doing their jobs, and others who in general were just making a fuss. He gave his station up to someone who needed it and went into the other room with the phone numbers. The one in the dossier and the one that was listed as hers. He noticed that they seemed very similary, really, the first six were exactly the same. He knew it wasn't a coincidence but he didn't bother with it. He started dialing the numbers of the dossier number and he clicked call and awaited a voice. He really didn't want another voice on the line. He would be quite happy with a machine.

"Hello?" The voice was gruff and oddly accented, Damon noted. It probably was also annoyed. He didn't want to annoy anyone more than they already were annoyed. This whole blackout thing was a big mess. "Hello?"

The voice sounded angrier and meaner this time then it did before. That was his queue to talk. Once he remembered how. "Hi, I'm Damon, a concierge at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Los Angeles. Regrettably, I'm informing you of an emergency. Nicolette Cordell was escorted off the premises to a hospital by a young man because she had hit her head. We had a form that said we should call you immediately in the case something should happen to her."

"Damon, I'm going to give you some instructions very carefully and slowly that if not followed will make me extremely upset. I need some valuable peices of information right now. What hopital did she go to and who was it that helped her out?"

He knew not to joke around when it came to this stuff. He was actually scared of the voice on the phone and he hadn't even seen the person which was the scary part of it. Normally, a voice is nothing. It's only something you communicate with. "She was escorted by someone who seemed to know her really well. He seemed like he liked her. Seen him around several times with her. I think him name is Cereal....? I don't know, it's something weird like that. Has a girl sounding last name. And the hospital she went to is the Angeles hospital just a couple of blocks down."

"Damon, do you know if she took a phone with her?"

"No, I don't sir. Quite frankly, I'm not sure of anything right now. She just needed a hospital and it said to call you if there was an emergency."

"Damon, get back to your desk and take that dossier and put it where no one can see it. Dr. Cordell is close to me. If something happens to her, I will make sure to have your head." The phone line clicked. He had just been hung up on by someone incredibly rude and anxious to get Nicolette back. He would have to think that was one of the few people who actually liked her. He couldn't imagine what the gruff voice on the other side of the line had clicked off for.

Damon knew better than to dwell in a crisis and so he did exactly as he was supposed to and called her next. It couldn't hurt to call her. If she did have her phone she would certainly want to know what had gone down with the mystery man. He heard it ring several times until it was just about to click on to machine when he heard a voice. "Hello?" This voice was a lot gentler than the one previously.

"Is this Nicolette's phone number?"

"Yes, this is her number. She's kinda in the middle of something though. Who wants to know?"

He composed himself for yet another phone conversation. He was stronger than this. "It's Damon from the hotel. I would like to inform you that there was a phone number 323-985-4012 on a file in Dr. Cordell's dossier that was informed of her whereabouts. Figured she might get a call or visit or something."

"Whose that number?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Name never actually came up."

Nothing was heard for a long pause between the two. Damon was sure the men in this poor girls life must be crazy. No wonder she's a little bit horrendous. "Well, good talking to you Damon. We'll be in touch." Click. Another phone just clicked on him. Dammit. This was getting annoying, he was a concierge not a pissant. Why on earth was he being treated like a peon when it came to that girl? What made her so special? She was so finicky, with all her wants and desires. Nothing ever seemed good enough.

Damon calmed down, forgetting about the girl for a little while and working on other things. There were people who needed help and he was worrying about one person. He needed to be helping like eight by the time this whole thing was done. Planes to catch, trains that are leaving soon, where's my luggage? It actually felt good to be doing this type of menial work. It was numbing and easy. He didn't have to think about Nicolette and her saviors anymore. If only that were true. He knew that the way everyone acted they were gunning for someone to handle Nikki and her friends and the job had, for some unknown reason, decided that she and everyone she knew would be in his life for a while and it wasn't going to be an easy while either.


	2. Chapter 2: Emil

Nikki was passed out, curled up beside him by the time they finally got her through all the processed paperwork. He looked at her fondly, if she only knew. She was clear that it was one of her rules not to get too attached to her roommates but this seemed pretty attached. Damon, the concierge, had been right. It wasn't too far from the hotel and they could easily walk there. Getting there wasn't the hard part; it was getting to the Emergency room. He had to hoist her into his arms, bridal style, cradling her head with the washcloth still, and dodge the people who were ducking under him. He couldn't stand how much of a zoo the world had become after all of this. He hadn't exactly talked to anyone about the piece of....memory? What would you call it? He thought as he long contemplated what today all meant. Once he got her here, it was actually pretty easy to convince people to dispense the paperwork until later because of her wound.

She seemed to be happy and she was all he could think about. She was quite frankly perfect. He wanted to be there for her in every way possible. Nikki was a very different person now then she was normally. She looked small and he reckoned very child-like. She didn't seem like the bouffant of personality that she normally was. She seemed so incredibly broken in her current state that it was almost impossible to associate this shell of Nikki to her real self. All it was, all this tiny shell was something resembled a shell of Nicolette. buzzzzz. buzzzzzzzzz. buzzzzzzzzzzz.

Shit, that was her phone. Where did she have her phone? It seemed close. He followed the buzzing noise. Ah, on the table beside her. He took it up and the caller ID clearly read: BW HOTEL. What the hell were they calling right now for? He didn't quite know but he was sure as hell about to find out.

Sure, she would probably be mad under any other circumstance that he was daring to answer her phone but what she didn't know, didn't hurt her right? He hoped so. He went on and answered like a normal person and not one on the verge of a crisis because his roommate was in the hospital. If anyone found out that actually mattered he would probably die of embarrassment, right then and there. This thing was so far from where it was meant to be it wasn't even funny anymore. "Hello?"

"Is this Nicolette's phone number?" The voice sounded kind of weary and tired but honestly who wasn't from all of this? He tried not to let his mind wander and instead stayed with his full attention on the call, mostly. Someone asking for Nikki's number.

The question though was weird. Why would someone want her phone number when they already had it? People made no sense to him whatsoever. Yeah, she was working on a big project and that earned her some notoriety but he hadn't figured that people wanted her dead or anything. Still he was angry for them calling for her when it was clear that she wasn't going to be able to come to the phone now or maybe at all. "Yes, this is her number. She's kinda in the middle of something though. Who wants to know?"

"It's Damon from the hotel. I would like to inform you that there was a phone number 323-985-4012 on a file in Dr. Cordell's dossier that was informed of her whereabouts. Figured she might get a call or visit or something." He remembered that name. He wracked his brain. DAMON. damon. Damon. Ah, Damon. He was the concierge that told them how to find the Hospital. Most of this was just him talking fluently in concierge. He wrote a couple things down that he could. Find out mystery caller 323-985-4012. Damon didn't say anything about who that was or what the name said in the file.

"Who's that number?" He demanded. There wasn't much that people could do to get him upset, but this mystery number knew that Nicolette was not in the best of shape and he didn't exactly know who it could be. He was not having some psycho after her. He felt like she was the only thing that made sense to him right now. All he had was her.

The other voice paused, perhaps trying to find the best way to answer the question that had been posed to it. Normally, it wouldn't bother him but right now, especially about Nicolette, it entirely pissed him off. What was so hard about the question? Slowly, the voice seemed to answer him in a quiet manner. "I'm not entirely sure. Name never actually came up."

"Well, good talking to you Damon. We'll be in touch." Click. This was the last thing he needed. Nikki had come even closer to him and he smiled down at her as he put the phone down on the bedside table closer to him, so he could answer it if she was still asleep when the next call came in. He wrapped his arms around her arms around her so they embraced each other. This was closest to the affection he desired from her that he ever got and she wouldn't even remember it. His life sucked. He hoped that being her roommate would lead to something more, but so far it hadn't.

The nurse that had decided that they could bypass all the paperwork came in and checked on Nikki. She stayed for awhile, just to make sure that Nicolette was stable. She turned him. "If you hadn't brought her in when you did, she might not have lived to see the next couple of days. She's really lucky to have you."

"Yeah, I guess." He started. Perfect. He had saved her life and she would probably ignore it because she was Nicolette Cordell and she was invincible. Well, he should have figured that it would be this way. He wanted to do the unthinkable with her and he got his wish. This was a really suck-tastic version of be careful what you wish for. The message fully sunk in. "So she's going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled at him. She was being kind to him. Thank god. "Yes, sir. She'll be fine in a couple of days. We need to keep her here just to make sure that everything sets up the way it should." The nurse looked fondly at the small child of a woman that slept next to him. "So are you her boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? He wished. He wished he could be that special to the girl. "No, we're just roommates." He said. There was nothing that could change that right now. "Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not." The nurse replied. "Normally, people don't bring other people in on such distant relationships though. Shows your different than most of the people we know. Plus most roommates that we do get don't stay with the person they brought in." She was pretty. The nurse seemed to be eying him like a piece of meat. Her eyes were mesmerizing, a sad glow in her dark hazel eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly. Shit. What was he doing? He was sitting in a bed with Nikki the way he wanted to do and he was asking some nurse what her name because he thought it would get him where exactly. It wouldn't get him anywhere. "You know because she's going to want to know who helped me out." Nicolette would want to know who had saved her but it was more than that.

The nurse smiled. She had a gorgeous smile. No. Stop thinking about her like that. Nikki, look at her. She's right there by your side. He didn't listen to that voice though. He couldn't take his eyes of the nurse. She blushed. "My name is Amethyst, but everyone calls me Amy." She grinned a little bit wider. "Now, turnabout is fair play."

"Emil, Emil Wyatt." He said quietly. It was the first time today, anyone actually asked his name. No one bothered with him when she was around. She was the genius and he was just her shadow. It felt good to finally have someone who cared who he was because though he wasn't the genius like Nikki, he was plenty important to the world. His vision showed that. In it, he was meeting with the Secretary of Homeland Security. He didn't know what the hell he was doing in the dream, in the future, in the memory….whatever it was, It was fantastic. Secretary Sonja Zipporah was a nice lady and very elegant and very smiley. He had initially thought it was because it was just one of his visions but he suspected that something about this one was going to be more than just a dream. He severely wished it.

"Well, Emil," Amy started out. "I need to get back to work but call me when she wakes up." She wrote her number on his hand and smiled at him. The tip of the pen and her hands were both incredibly soft. He was actually surprised her hands were as soft as they were. Once she wrote on his hand, she walked out with a sway of hips that mesmerized him. It had been so long since he had gotten some and his manhood had ideas about Amy the nurse. Fantastic. Nikki didn't need to be here right now for that.

He figured that it was time to figure out the mystery number since it didn't seem like he had any choice to go to sleep soon. He looked down at Nikki. God, she was beautiful. He so wished that she would give him the time of day, but he was just another companion. He was one of her entourage. He looked away and took her phone up a little harshly and found the paper with the mystery number on it. 323-985-4012. He opened her phone and looked at it. The background on it was so deceiving. She looked so happy and so vibrant in her background picture and the sun was shining from behind her. It was the best she had honestly ever looked since he came into her life. Most of the time she spent was indoors and crouching over papers or experiments.

He started putting it in and she stirred again. Well, this wasn't exactly going to work out. Nothing was going to get done if she kept keeping his attention with all her little movements while she slept. He had to go somewhere else. Where could he go?

His stomach gurgled deep from the bottom of it. It was late. He had been making them both breakfast when all this went straight to hell and he forgot about when Nikki had to come to the hospital. She was his first priority and everything else melted away. He took the phone and the little post-it note and slowly and softly, so as not to disturb Nicolette who needed her rest. He wasn't going to feel awkward about leaving her here. He wasn't. He needed some food and everyone would understand. How long had they been here? So far, he'd gotten a couple of calls from the Hotel and she'd been through several procedures but nothing definitive yet.

Emil stepped out of the room and closed the door but not all the way. Even though, he wouldn't be in earshot, it was easier to have the small sense of security that even if she woke and was freaked out while he was gone, someone would be able to hear her and help. He rationalized getting out of the room and it wasn't until he was out that he actually felt better about it.

As he walked through the hall, people looked at him with barely a passing glance. He walks down the hall and looks at the phone. He wants to know who was informed that Nikki hit her head but it just seemed like he was invading her privacy to do so. Besides she looked so pretty in that picture that he couldn't help but look at it and smile. He looked up and saw a sign that showed the direction to the Cafeteria. He turned. It was pretty quiet, all dead souls.

He pondered his choice thoughtfully, what could he get that he could take back to the room easily? There was plenty of full fruit that actually seemed fairly ripe, pitch black coffee with an easily spotted bold blend, stale cookies and pastries of various fillings, some granola bars and various other little goodies. He poured himself a cup of the coffee and picked up a few snacks to take back to the room. He was going to pay when he was greeted, "Emil. Well, fancy meeting you here."

He looked around to see his compatriot and turned around to see none other than Mr. Lloyd Simcoe. Well, this was certainly an interesting development. He had seen Lloyd Simcoe at the labs, state-of-the-art with brand new equipment and the best that money could buy, but he was always with Nicolette and he was very much not noticed at all before. "You know my name?"

"Well, of course I do." Lloyd smiled. "Nikki's a great girl, but you are also very brilliant." And that, Emil supposed, was the first compliment that someone had given him that didn't pretense Nicole's involvement. It had been like this since school. Nikki was the genius who everyone loved because she was charismatic and enjoyable and he always worked behind her doing the quick finishing work. In the end she took credit because it was all her idea but she would give credit to him. "Speaking of brilliant, why are you here?" Lloyd's face contorted into a question. He was right. There was no real reason for Emil to be here. If Emil had wanted he could have left a long time ago but he didn't.

Now the question was, should Emil tell him? Should he tell him about Nikki banging her head in the shower and the blow that had caused her? Who, exactly, would he tell? There were so many questions that swirled in his head that he honestly, just stopped all the questions and went with his gut instinct. "Nikki, she hit her head. She's okay, but she just needed someone to stay with overnight."

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Lloyd said. He seemed genuine. He didn't seem like the type of guy who could fake that kind of stuff easily. "Does anyone else know?" Well, there was a biggy. Hey, maybe, Lloyd could help with mystery guy. It wouldn't be sneaking into her phone if someone else told him who it was and he just verified who they thought it was.

"Yeah, Damon, the hotel concierge at the Beverly Wilshire, Amy the nurse, and an unknown person right now know about Nikki and her head." He began into his asking Lloyd for this vital information. He had to be smooth about this he couldn't just make this in and out without trying to be smooth about it. "Umm, actually, I have a piece of information on the unknown person that I wanted to know if you could help me with…"

Obviously intrigued, Lloyd came around, "Go on."

"I have the phone number of the person who the concierge called and informed about her condition. It's someone whose apparently close to Nikki, do you think, if I gave you the phone number that you would be able to recognize it?"

Lloyd was obviously very intrigued about the current position they were in. Emil was asking for help about finding someone who knew that Nikki fell in the shower. It meant one of two things: 1) that he was lying about the whole situation for some unknown reason and he didn't want anyone who knew her to know or 2) that he obviously deeply cared for the girl. He figured it wasn't number 1 since he had already told Lloyd about the whole incident. Well, he figured he could help. "What's the number?"

Emil's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he frantically began searching his hands for the little piece of paper that he had somewhere. Where was it? God dammit. He patted down his back pockets and found the little piece of post-it.

"The number is 323-985-4012." He said in a flash. Lloyd seemed to typing the numbers as he said them and he guessed that was good. Slowly, he saw Lloyd Simcoe scroll down to what he assumed was CONTACTS MATCH but he didn't try and lord over Dr. Simcoe because that would be wrong and paranoid and he was determined not to be either of those things right now.

Dr. Simcoe's face fell as he looked at what Emil assumed was the name matching the phone number. Was there even a name to match the phone number? If so, who was it for and why would they be in Nicolette's dossier and telling them to call immediately in the stead o emergencies with Nikki in them? Why would it make Lloyd Simcoe's face contort as if he had seen a ghost? Questions, questions, questions always ran through Mr. Emil Wyatt's mind.

"That phone number belongs to Simon." Ahh, so that was metaphorical shit hitting the fan. Fantastic. The one guy in the entire laboratory he didn't like and it was the one guy that was most closely connected to his Nicolette. How could this happen to him, he wondered in his paranoia.

Well, he supposed that the best way to get out of this mess was to pay for his stuff and go. There was nothing he needed now, except maybe to find the nearest trashcan he could puke in. "Well, should be going. She might be up and I don't want her to get too freaked out, being in the hospital and not knowing why." He quickly averted the subject. As far as he was concerned they were not going to talk about Simon. He was not going to go down that road.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story, hoped you liked this chapter because I was really inspired to write by all the views. Hope you like it enough to leave a comment. I need to finish up a little bit with the next chapter, editing and whatnot, but here's a preview:**

_"Dr. Campos, it's lovely to hear from you but we're kind of in the middle of something right now and we can't really talk. We're gonna have to call you back." __He was about to hang up. He really was. He could have and he could have had the final say in all of this._


	3. Chapter 3: Amethyst

She was stirring much more than usual. Emil held her gently to him but even that didn't stop her from thrashing, if anything, it only caused her to thrash away from him more. This wasn't usual. He had seen all the other guys. He wasn't any stronger or weaker than they were and she never did this in anyone else's arms. Just his. Maybe this was his sign. He didn't need to go to all this extreme to get him to love him. He was just wondering what kind of craziness they were going through. Now, she was thrashing really badly. He got off the bed and let her deal with it. He looked through the door and no one was around. Wishing someone was here so that she wasn't unwatched. Someone there would mean that Nikki was watched and couldn't do more damage to herself than she already had done.

"NURSE! DOCTOR! ANYONE!!"

A doctor walked in and helped her. She was trying to coax Nicole awake, but it wasn't really working. She was still thrashing and it wasn't showing any signs of stopping. He wanted to help but didn't know how. He wished he could do something about it, but this wasn't exactly the type of situations that he was prepared for.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green, He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_...oh shit! That was her phone. He opened up the phone to see a name he didn't want to see. SIMON. Great. He took the phone and quieted the ringer, and slowly backed out into the hall and answered. Where he was he could still see Nikki and if he needed to do anything, there was an easy way to her. "Dr. Campos, it's lovely to hear from you but we're kind of in the middle of something right now and we can't really talk. We're gonna have to call you back."

He was about to hang up. He really was. He could have and he could have had the final say in all of this. "Look, I know she hit her head. I know that she's taken this pretty badly and I also know that you've probably taken advantage of the free snuggles." That was hard to believe he knew all of that and yet is was all true. He wondered where that came from. Ultimately he decides to discard the question and instead set firmly down that no, they really can't talk that she's in the ER.

"How do you know that?" Simon was one sneaky bastard but no one exactly noticed me behind her. Simon was not known for his looking at her though. In fact, she fawned over Simon and absolutely loved him and she wasn't exactly given the time of day. His affection was the only thing that he could think of that she'd hadn't gotten exactly as she wanted. She often brought other guys around just to irk Simon though and he was fairly irked a lot of the time.

The sneaky deceptive voice of Simon came back through the phone. Just as planned. The boy couldn't get enough of her. He would enjoy making the man's life hell. Simon had a responsibility to Nicolette. He tried not to thank about how attached he was already to her. "I see you in the background. I see how your face contorts when you catch her kissing someone in the office. Must be hard. And on top of that she fawns over me and they call me first in case of emergency with her. Don't touch Nikki or I'll touch you."

Emil seethed with a white-hot fury that couldn't be explained. The way Simon was talking, Emil could tell that he was deadly serious but still, he didn't have the fucking right to tell him not to touch her. She was her own very independent woman whom he hadn't been in the country to save. If he wanted her, he was going to have to fight for her. "Go the fuck away Simon. She's with me. She'll never take you. You've been with all those skanks. You know how Nicole feels about those. She'll fawn over you for awhile but she'll always come back to me because I'm reliable Simon. You'll never have her fully." Click. Wait. What the hell happened? Holy shit, he thought to himself, I just hung up on Simon. Oh fuck, he's going to be pissed and I'm going to get when he eventually comes to get her.

Apparently, he had been standing there with her phone in his hand for awhile, thinking to himself because a nurse came and shook him. "Amy wants to see you."

"Huh?" He questioned, still not getting that Amethyst, the nurse he had so helplessly flirted with earlier wanted to see him. She was the attending nurse, making sure that Nikki was fine.

"Amy, Amethyst, she wants to see you."

The words took awhile to sink in. What? Who wants to see him? Wait. Amy. Oh, the nurse. He supposed he should go and see how Nikki was doing and face Amy. He couldn't exactly get out of this one. He loved Nicole but maybe Simon was right. It wasn't just hard because Nikki liked Simon, it was hard because she like everyone else except him. She had even flirted with Dr. Simcoe before the blackout, even though he was a divorced man with a child. He walked back into the room, still looking at her phone. The background hid the truth. The truth of the matter was that she probably took that picture for Simon's eyes not his. "Hey," He said, waving his hand to Amy. "You want to see me?"

"Yeah," Amy looked at him and she still had that beautiful glow in her eyes. If he didn't love Nikki, Amy would have been the perfect girl for him. She was everything and more that he wanted. "She just had a seizure. She's okay now, but we don't know if these are because of the head trauma or a pre-existing condition that was aggravated by the trauma to her head. So we want to keep here. If you want a hotel room or to go home we'd understand."

No going back to the hotel was not an option unless he was getting a couple of things for her that might make her more comfortable. That was the only reason he was going back to the Beverly Wilshire. "No, thank you, I'm going to stay with her." Amy's face softened at him, in her eyes, he was the sensitive guy who stayed with his roommate because she was hurt. She hadn't just seen the alpha male protecting his female. She might not have liked that. It wasn't really her decision on what he liked or not, but still, he did the feel the need to have Amy like him.

"Well, get her stuff and we'll go." She said. Amy waited for him as they moved Nicole into a wheelchair and wheeled her down the hall. Presumably, she knew where they were going because they were going their with Nicole and he was not letting them leave Amy and himself behind where they couldn't find Nikki again. He grabbed all of her stuff rather quickly; he was actually amazed in what all she brought with her. She had her phone, a purse with the various essential "Nikki" stuff, and an I-Pod.

"Ready."

When they left, they walked close to each other and Amy kept glancing at him thinking he didn't notice. If there was one thing he had learned from Nicolette, it was how to act dumb in the face of people loving you. It was a little bit awkward but he didn't bother with it. It would only serve to make things awkward if he came out and said that, he reasoned, so the logical course of action was to stay quiet about the whole thing.

She apparently couldn't take the silence though. "So, how long have you known Nicolette?" She started slowly.

"Oh, we've known each other since college. We had a few freshman classes together and Nicole and I became fast friends after a couple of late night study sessions on papers." Emil smiled at Amy. She was really kind of sad. She was the perfect girl too. That was the worse part. He was sure that someone would be very happy to have her one day.

"Oh." Was her response. It was flat and sounded like the letter and he supposed that there wasn't much she could really say anything to that. He had given as few details as possible because didn't really want to explain why he was friends with her. Nicole and Emil would never be like Amy. They would never really be normal. They weren't those people. It seemed sad to think that they were so out of the ordinary, but it wasn't like it was a super tragedy. People were geniuses in other things that they would never get. Emil remembered a class that he and Nicole had to take as sophomores. They had to take a Shakespeare class and everyone else in the class was a literary major. They were the only two who were not. Everyone seemed to take pity on them and gave them the Shakespeare lectures in very simplified and easy to understand terms of science. He remembered that it was the first time he had ever seen Nicolette doing something she didn't understand. It was like she was grabbing in the dark and you could tell that she didn't much like that.

Things were only more awkward now. Now they just turned and he saw the wheelchair gliding across the floor way down the hall with no effort. Well, at least he knew where Nicole was. He just wanted her to wake up so he could help her and not grab in the dark anymore. This was Shakespeare all over again. They passed what seemed to dozens of rooms. Where exactly were they? It was no matter. At least in these halls they had small splashes of color that came in the form of delicate swirls of pastels painted on the walls.

The wheelchair passed another corner and they were approaching behind it. Even with only traveling on their two legs they were going uncommonly fast. And soon enough they turned the corner as well. Only a few steps within the hall and he saw the wheelchair and nurse go into a room and he wanted so badly to sprint there. He didn't though. Determinedly, he stayed. Slowly, his hand crept towards Amy's fingers and tangled them in his. Amy looked at him, asking him questions with his eyes. He knew that Amy was special and he was going to do something about it. He slowly nodded his head and she seemed happy. She came a little closer and smiled brightly. There. He had his Amy back.

They turned into the room and smiled together. He looked at Nikki's small sleeping form. He could tell she was sleeping because she had unconsciously gone into a position that revealed that she was used to sleeping with something or someone next to her. Well, at least it wasn't like he would have to worry she wasn't ever waking up. She was going to be free in a few hours.

Amy untangled her fingers from his and pointed to a chair in the room where he could sit and he did so. She walked over to Nikki and started doing a check-up. She tested Nicole's heartbeat and pulse, listened to her breath for a little bit, and then Amy picked up her gentle hand, the one that been previously entwined with his and gracefully put it down on Nicole's forehead, checking to see if there was a fever there. "Everything seems right with Nicolette, hopefully in a few hours, she'll wake up and we'll get to do some of the tests we want to run." She diagnosed cheerfully.

He thanked god that Nikki was okay. He seemed so tired. He should probably get some rest but not while she was still asleep today. Insisting to himself, he had to be up when she woke for the first time, he pushed the thought aside that said he was tired. "Good." He smiled up at Amy.

"I gotta go check on a couple of other patients and then go catch a nap and get a shower, but I'll be back in about six hours." She said, kissing his forehead. He felt loved by a woman he barely knew. He felt things that were strange to him when it came to women. He hadn't exactly been the most sexually inclined person on the planet. She turned out of the room and he was mesmerized by the sway of her hips. God willing, he was going to have that woman.

Finally sure, that she wasn't there anymore, he moved the chair next to the bed, where he could hold Nicole's hand and look at her. She was beautiful, but she wasn't exactly like Amy. She would have been his perfect woman, the total pack, but the problem was that she never even considered him. He was not in the mood to be second best.

"Well, isn't this a lovely little tea party?" A snobby British accent crashed into his ear drums and he looked up. Dammit.

* * *

**A/N:** I've had this chapter for a couple of days sitting the Queue and have waited to give you because I was working on the next chapter which will definitely show more simon in it. I think you guys will really like it and I promise in the not the next chapter, but the one after it that Nicole is going to wake up. Amy the nurse returns next chapter and without further ado the chapter preview:

_**"H**__**e gently caressed Nicole's cheek as if she was his lover and she responded to it. Some of the beauty came back that had been drained by being in the hospital for this period of time."**_

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. If you have any suggestions on how it should go leave me a comment and i might be inclined to go that way. I love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Simon

"_Well, isn't this a lovely little tea party?" _

Emil didn't fear anything, only one thing really. His spine went rigid and perfectly straight and he sat there by Nicolette, never once letting her hand drop for even a moment for the fear that Simon might snatch it and his Nicole would be lost to him forever. "What are you doing here Simon? She clearly doesn't want you."

Simon actually looked smug in that charcoal suit of his, with the starched and pressed white shirt. "Because we can really tell that," Simon started sarcastically, "Face it Emil, you don't want to give her up, even with that lovely tart of a nurse that's just begging for you and Nikki begging for me." He smiled. Emil's grip tightened on Nikki's hand and Simon smirked even more. There wasn't a whole lot that he could last forever from so he figured that he might as well give this a go. And the clarity of the rage that Emil felt was rapture to Simon. He absolutely reveled in it. "We both know why I was called."

"Leave her alone Simon. She's doesn't need huge amounts of people in here when she wakes up. You know how she likes to appear weak. So why don't you just run along and play and I'll take care of her?" Viens were now starting to stick out of Emil's forehead and the color rushed to his face, nice, plump, and pink.

Simon looked more smug if that was even possible. Emil despised how perfect and pressed he seemed. His suit was always starched, without the slightest wrinkle upon the fabric, shoes never had a scuff, buttons done the 'right' way which Emil didn't understand how there was a right way to do buttons, and tie centered with the right amount hang and tightness to it. There was nothing that anyone could ever say about Simon's appearance that was wrong. He was the perfect specimen of dressiness with a slight touch of casual. No one would ever think any less of him. "Oh, Emil, I can make you leave if it really comes to that, but right now I'm feeling some sympathy to you. You can't even make up your mind on the women you want. Now, let me see her."

Emil looked between the girl lying in front of him, her hand clasped in his two larger ones, and Simon. He didn't want to leave. He could convince her of the evils of Simon. Would she believe him though? The only way to know was to stay here and that meant giving up his spot by her and letting Simon touch her. It seemed his decision was made for him. He was outsmarted by the enemy.

Emil let go of her hand and placed it softly by her body and then shifted his chair back and looked forlornly at her stagnant body. He turned in his space and walked to the door and shut it most of the way. He didn't want anyone to see this, but he didn't want to be alone with the door shut around Simon. Something made Emil's hair stand on the back of his neck when he was around the guy. He sat in the chair on the right side of the door and he watched the creepy moment transpiring in front of him. Simon had shifted the chair closer to the bed as he figured the man would do, but then he gently caressed Nicole's cheek as if she was his lover and she responded to it. Some of the beauty came back that had been drained by being in the hospital for this period of time.

Simon was sitting there all calm and collected and he looked like a regular guy. It seemed so different than the Simon everyone knew. What creepy universe was Emil stuck, he thought to himself. He didn't know but it wasn't good. They loved each other but in what way, he wasn't quite sure. He knew it would be a mystery for awhile. They were good at disguising their relationship. Even people in the obvious didn't think Simon was interested in her.

A smile graced Simon's face and it was a wonder that Emil didn't start screaming and running in the other direction because with the nonverbal clue apparently given to her via telepathy that she could receive, her lips twitched slightly upwards. Simon just sat there smiling down at her as if they hadn't just fought over her. He brushed her hair back and touched her face very softly. This was never the Simon anyone got to see and it would be a long time to come before someone saw it again, he bet. The gentle and tenderness was something rarely seen from either of them, both were just too involved in themselves to care about others. He wouldn't even be surprised if she woke up from all this softness.

And in a split second it was over. Simon got up briskly and looked around. "Well, take good care of her I have a couple of things I need to do a couple of things before I come back. If she wakes up call me and don't think I won't find out." Simon fixed his tie and buttoned his jacket back up, both details that Emil had missed and Simon looked straight at him. "I will hurt you if anything happens to her and I don't know about it." He said very seriously and walked out the room.

Once again, Emil was left alone with Nicole waiting on her to wake up. He didn't really want to touch her after Simon had and she hadn't washed up at all. Too creepy, he thought, but there are still a lot of unanswered questions. He didn't know how or where this relationship had developed and why he hadn't seen it earlier. Emil prided himself on knowing these things. More than that, he loved Nicolette who was the strongest craziest force in his whole life. There would and could never be a copy of Nicolette in the exact image and anything less than Nicole would be in some shape or form imperfect. He still sat down in the seat next to the door and watched her. She would eventually wake up and they would have lots of unanswered questions. He was unlike the rest of the world and had not talked about his flash to anyone. No one asked about it. He, simply, found time to watch Nikki and not worry about what happened in a dream, a dream of a date six months from now.

He awoke as the door slowly creaked open as not to wake anyone. Whoever it was had failed because in not trying to wake the occupants of the room, they had awoken Emil. He blinked several times and looked around. The culprit received him. "Hey," She said brightly as he realized who had open the door and woken him up with the sound. It was Amy, the daytime nurse. He smiled to her and put a hand out which she readily took as she helped him out of his seat.

He hugged her delighted to know he had comfort in his arms. He could convince himself that everything with Simon was just a dream and that this was what he was waiting for. "Hey," The sound came out, muffled by her shirt as he nuzzled her shoulder with his nose. He looked at his watch and just like she said, back in six hours on the dot which meant he only got about three to four hours of sleep. God, he didn't like the fact that he hadn't gotten much rest but moreover he didn't like falling asleep so close to the time that Nicole could be waking up. What if she didn't know where she was or was scared? What was he going to do to help her when he was asleep? He still had a small frame wrapped up in his muscles and tried not to rub his face in her sleeve too much, she would just probably have to wash this outfit anyway.

"How've you been?" She asked with a smile on her face. She drifted gracefully, step step step, to the side of the bed where the chair had been seated and felt around her face. Her face was concentrated on Nicolette but Emil could tell from the brief time that he had known Amy that she was bending her ear to hear him.

He walked over and hugged her from the back. All of this was his. She wanted him and it was painfully obvious, the way she was always around and always found excuses to be around. He never had to worry. He didn't think about the others and instead his main focus was on her. "Doing good, glad I got a few hours of sleep. I definitely needed them and what's a few hours anyway, she was still the same when I woke up." The waking up comment reminded him of her and how she had woken him. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Well, if we're lucky," Amy said, looking at all the vital signs. "she'll be awake in a few hours and we can really see what's going on in that head of hers." Emil's heart stopped for a second. She could be awake in a few hours? Right now, he wanted her to stay asleep. There was nothing that could possibly make him want to deal with Simon again just a few hours after he had done it once.

He stifled his horror with a smile, it would be too hard to tell Amy all the complicated things about Nicole and Simon right now. No reason came to mind, why he should sully their relationship in the early stages with this big bombshell. She was important enough to Nicolette and to himself that such things would just be too hard to explain. "Yeah, well, I'll be here when she wakes up. She needs someone to fill her in on the last few days anyway. Things have been kind of crazy." Within the six days that he was in the hospital, he hadn't gotten much sleep or much to eat. He had been watching her all his days since the blackout. Didn't even turn on a tv, for the sake that it might wake Nicole and knowing that he didn't want to wake her till she was ready.

She turned around in his arms and kissed his chest. He realized how big he was compared to such the tiny woman. He felt like a giant suddenly. She was normal and he was different. He dismissed it as she unwrapped herself. "Well, I got other patients, but when she wakes up, call me. And when she wakes up, you need to go home." She said sweetly, "it's nice that you care for her but you need to be taken care of too." He smiled as she walked off. He snuck out and went the opposite direction of Amy. He need to get away from Nicole and the prospect of having to speak to Simon again.

He went to the cafeteria, the most obvious place to feel at least a little bit alive in this sterilized morgue. There he saw a beautiful blonde haired woman who Lloyd, one of his coworkers was staring at. He didn't blame the guy, she was blonde and within his age range. He imagined that they would look very cute together. He picked up some fruit and got a closer look. The woman was very pretty but hardly worth Emil's effort. With the way, she coyly picked up her coffee and paid for it, she could tell he was staring. There was something between them, what it was, he wasn't sure. Lloyd and his life were always a bit of a mystery around the office. He noticed more things than anyone and yet as a scientist, conjecture seemed most fitting for Lloyd which neither Emil or the rest of the lab really got. Still, they left the poor man alone to his devices, satisfied that if anything there was no need to start something in the lab to destabilize the work environment.

After they both left, Emil slumped to the counter to pay for his coffee and food. No sense in sticking around here when there was nothing to do. And as much as he hated the prospect of hearing from Simon again he was ecstatic of the thought of Nicolette being awake again. They could go home sooner when she was awake and then they could get back to work. They could do things with order back in their lives.

He gave some money to the cashier and went off back to the room, slowly and sluggishly, thinking about how badly Amethyst's comments rung true. He desperately needed to sleep a full night's sleep and he was sure that the clothes that he had on positively needed to be washed as well as himself. He wasn't sure when she would wake up but mercy was grateful the day that she did. He opened the door and closed it most of the way behind him. He slumped into the chair next to the door and sipped his coffee, his weary eyes not perking up. This was only temporary. His inner self was not tired but the biological need for sleep and the chemicals of sleep were becoming desperate. That was why he drank coffee every night. A poor substitute for what his body wanted but a substitute none the less. He wasn't even a man anymore, no he was much less than a man. He was just a robot, trained to protect her.

He didn't even blink as he looked at her. Amy wasn't around and he never did anything out of the ordinary. He watched her like he did everyday of their lives together. She took a liking to him and he was so lucky to have her but she didn't appreciate him. His movements were mechanical as he got up and went to sit down next to her, as if she could hear him, he started talking to the catatonic woman that slept before him, her hand clutched in his. "Nicole, I have loved you since the day I saw you in our first class together, you shined like anything I could ever imagine and you picked me. But since then I've always been a shadow to you. And Amy, she's everything you're not. She sees me and I think we'll be very happy together and you with whoever you choose but that means this whole cat and mouse game is over. I can't take care of you forever, I guess this is good bye." He said, and as he said the words he wept.

Amy decided not to intrude on what seemed like a private manner. She stood there at the door and listened to the sadness in the weeping voice and the snore in reply that seemed more sad than sleepy. As he finished, she knew that she would have to give them their space to work this out. Nothing like this was going to be patched up easily. She had seen the other man come in and even looked a little strangely at the pristine and perfect condition of the suit. He wasn't the only man in a suit to be here lately. He reminded her of Lloyd Simcoe who was playing the seduction game with her boss. He was the father of Dylan Simcoe who was one of her best patients. Still the other man, seemed oddly out of place, because he didn't have a specific reason to be there and he was only there that one specific night. He hadn't been heard from again since the eleventh. She suspected more than just a coincidence that Simcoe and the mystery man were the only suits she had seen around her patients. She just didn't know what the connection was. She slinked away and went to investigate a little further into the name Simcoe. Surely, there was something she could find. She would check on Nicole later and have someone who didn't know the couple in the room check on them now.

**Okay, so this is my author note and I want to thank anyo of you reading my story right now. Just like I promised, there was some Simon in this Chapter and there's going to be more to come. I finally got it worked out to where this will actually start going places, so I hoped you liked the beginning because in the next few chapters it's going to be going into the actual storyline of the T.V. Show. I hope you liked my Simon. As always, if you have questions, comments, concerns, or even suggestions, leave me a review and I will be happy to answer your thoughts on the matter. And now for the next chapter preview:**

_**"Emil noticed that in one of Simon's hands there was also a bunch of flowers, a multitude of fuchsia roses and bluebonnets with some maroon colored flower he didn't recognize. Simon put her down on the floor and righted her and then he gave her the flowers"**_


	5. Chapter 5: Nicolette

He got coffee more and more often now. He couldn't go to sleep in this crunch time and at least the door was always open when he wasn't there so that she could be heard if something did happen to her when Emil wasn't around. He came back around and sat in the seat by her bed. He alternated between the seats a lot. There were times when he couldn't stand to look at her and he positively didn't want to be around her but then there were also bouts of compassion that would guilt him closer to her.

Her chest heaved with a huge breath and he was worried. Everything, in her body slowly began to regain life and the color came back to life. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled when she saw the scene and his heart leapt in his chest. "Hey," He said, as he brushed some of her hair from across her cheek down to on her ear. He had his Nicolette back. God, he was glad she woke up right now. He didn't even think about all the people who wanted to know when she awoke. All he wanted was to right now, know she was alive and she was awake and coming back to him. She was always his anyways. She could never be possessed but he liked to think that there was something that was keeping him here.

"Hey," She said with a small smile, "Where am I?"

He looked down at her and clutched her hand now with a great force. "Nicole, you're in the hospital. You had a pretty rough concussion and then you had a seizure. I've been waiting for you to wake up."

She put her hands on the bed cautiously and pushed herself up. "What?" She said in a tone that I knew was not to be messed with.

"Nikki," I started, "You blacked out on the sixth, the blackout caused you to hit your head and you hit it really hard, like really really hard. I walked you to the hospital and they got you mostly cleared about the concussion, they wanted to keep you a couple more days for observation, you were sleeping and then you had a seizure and you haven't been up since about the ninth. But you're going to be fine. I promise. I just need Amy to come check on you."

She seemed to accept this as an acceptable answer and let him duck out quickly. Well, at least I'm not sleepy anymore. He thought. That was an incredible experience to be a part of. He ran out the door and went to the nearest nurse's station. Surely, they would know where Amy went. No need to fear for his sake because he was getting Amy if only to pacify Nicolette.

The nurse at the desk looked incredibly bored and quite frankly he didn't blame her. If he had to sit there all day and answer people's questions he would be incredibly bored too. He smiled politely to start the conversation, "Hi, umm, do you know where Amethyst is?"

The nurse looked at the spreadsheet that was laid out in front of her. She lazily searched for Amy's full name and then looked back up at him after what seemed like five minutes. The way she laboriously trailed her fingers at that sluggish pace was a punishment to him, he was sure but as she look up he noticed that she didn't even have the decency to look him in the eyes. "She's off right now, her break, but she'll be back around in like twenty minutes." Gah, this woman was of no use at all. He looked at his hand but the numbers were too faded to make out what she had written there so long ago. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something. He curiously pulled the mystery item out and saw that it was the phone that Nikki brought with her to the hospital. The one that Simon had called him on and the one Damon had called as well. He knew what he should do in his gut but it wasn't right. He didn't want Simon to be with her. He didn't even want Amy to be with her. He wanted no one around her.

When walking and looking at the mystery item, he crashed into someone. Tons of papers went flying everywhere and everyone else around them looked angry for a minute and then helped them pick up all the papers. He looked down at the papers and they had names he knew but it wasn't like that was unusual. Their work got published a lot and he didn't bother with it. Once all the papers were collected, he got from his knees and then looked back to the person he ran into.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing up and about?" Oh, god. Thank you, it was Amy. Well, he spent all that time with that damnable woman and the moment he looked at a simple phone and paid little attention to where he was going was when he found her. Well, at least he didn't have to running all over the place and have Nicole worrying that he wasn't going to come back for her because she was paranoid enough right now that she would probably believe that nonsense. He just tried to have the best relationship possible with all of this. Well, now soon, he had to admit that he would have to call Simon.

He looked at what time it was, usually, he was resting his eyes right about now and 'not falling asleep' but he was. He knew it. He fell into a pattern because they had been here so long. "Well, actually I was looking you. Nikki's up and you said you wanted to see her when she woke up."

She gasped in a breath and then took hold of his hand with all her papers in one hand and dragged him back to the room. She was finally getting to meet the infamous Nicolette. She just hoped that Nicolette wasn't like the papers made her seem. From what Amy could tell about Nicolette was that she was a genius as was Emil and they were also kind of famous. In the science world, she was a rockstar.

She walked down the hall at a brisk pace, each movement done for the purpose of getting their. There was absolutely no way that she was going to take longer than they had to. When they got to the room, she smiled at the girl who sat up and was gently bobbing her head to the music that she had put in.

Emil took his hand away from hers, put the phone back in the pocket of his pants and started to approach Nicolette. He was different, Amy deduced. He took out one of her earbuds carefully and she looked at him. They proceeded to whisper about something she couldn't quite hear. He pointed at her and then Nicolette looked at him and then looked back to Amy and from the small smile on Nicolette's face she seemed pacified. He waved her over and Amy put her papers on a small end table in the room and proceeded to the girl.

When she was coming nearer, he got up and started to the door. He met her in the middle of what seemed to be gigantic room. "Hey, I need to make a call out. I'll be in the hall, if you need me…" He kissed her head and went out. She went to check the vitals of her patient. Someone might actually think that the relationship had been going on for several months instead of just a few weeks.

He dialed the number quickly, wanting to get this over with in as the least amount of time as possible. He didn't think it was possible but he was going to try. Nothing was stopping him right now. 323-985-4012. Dial tone….dial tone…dial tone, and then there was the click of someone picking up. "Hello, Emil? I suppose you have something to tell me because there certainly isn't any other reason you would be calling me at this absolutely god foresaken hour from the phone of a girl who is supposed to be comatose's phone?"

Emil looked at his watch. It was indeed, very late. "She's awake Simon. She's been awake for about half an hour, just thought you might want to know since you care about her so much."

In the couple of seconds after the sentence came out of his mouth, he heard a rustling of fabric and the scrape of metal. Well, whatever Simon did, none of it affected him in any way of much pertinence. He heard a grunt and then some snapping. What the hell was he doing? Emil, decided that he didn't want to know. "I'm coming right now. Don't tell her either. I want it to be a surprise." Click. That was him being hung up. Well at least it wasn't too bad talking to him. He didn't have too much to say to Emil other than to chew him out about calling which admittedly he would have hated to be called by Simon at 2:30 in the morning and he probably would have done the same thing.

He went back into the room and the women were giggling with each other. He smiled at the sight of them. They looked so perfect together. The woman he wanted and the woman he had were laughing and having a good time. They were better for it. He clapped his hands together. "So do we want to go get something to eat? I mean Nicole, you must be starving from that coma."

They had put tubes in her to get her nutrients, which had been taken out last night as test out theory. It had been right that once she slipped into the coma and put the tubes in her it was just feeding the condition. He wanted her to be healthy but at the same time she wasn't fighting the tubes. She was just complacent. So they took the tubes out to humor him and it turned out she fought harder than she had before to wake up without the nutrients. He knew that she was a fighter but she needed a little push in the right direction.

She nodded an affirmative to going and getting food. Amy said that she needed to get a least a pair of pants before she could, because the dressing gown that they had put on her while it covered everything while she was in bed probably would not be appropriate for walking around the hospital in. Amy scurried off quickly and Emil helped Nicolette back on her feet for the first time in several weeks, moving her IV drip and steadying her.

When Amy came back, she helped Nicolette into the pants. Nikki was embarrassed that she had to have someone else help her into her pants but she didn't complain about it and it was one of the first times in her life that she hadn't complained about having to be helped. She wouldn't let them help her walk to the cafeteria though. She was an independent and she was not letting them let her become a helpless dilettante. She walked slowly and with purpose, never waiting for them to catch up. Step and another and step and another and step and another, they watched her walk like this for several minutes. She was determined, there was nothing that could be said to the contrary. She even got the hang of gathering her own IV stand in front of her and pushing it along at a comfortable and meaningful pace.

She soon turned and kept walking reading the signs above her to find the Cafeteria. Nicolette looked especially concentrated and she was knocking each step out with a force that God would have been proud of. Several turns later, she stopped at the Cafeteria, finally noticing that they were still behind her.

She picked a spot that was comfortable and since Amy had eaten a while back, she decided to keep the table for them. Emil and Nicole got up and they walked closely together. Amy looked back to the papers that she had collected determined to find anything out that was useful to the mystery suit that came in to see Nikki. Normally, she didn't check into her patient's background but lately she had had trouble sleeping and she knew that Mr. Simcoe was very edgy lately and he was one of the only suits around her patients. She supposed it couldn't hurt. There was very little news about what they did or how they did it. Apparently, it was some government operation and the people working on it were very hush hush. Nothing seemed blantantly more apparent than she could find nothing on her subjects. She knew there was something underneath the surface of this but she didn't know exactly what.

Nicole was having a hard decision about what she wanted. It had been only a couple of weeks but it was different than they ever would have expected. Nicolette was having indecision. Emil had never seen this type of behavior from her. He didn't worry about it though; he hadn't exactly seen her get hurt before either. She accepted some help choosing a light meal that she would probably enjoy. He knew what she liked still. He got her a cup of orange juice and a few muffins. That would at least nourish her. He got the same for himself and the lady at the counter didn't even look at him while she scanned the items and he gave her the money. He had been down here way too many times.

They sat down and Amy put all of her papers back away, so that it didn't appear that she was ungrateful to be here with them. She watched Nicolette eat and smiled. Well, at least the girl had enough sense to eat. Emil was looking better too. He watched over Nicolette unwaveringly and she knew that there was a very special bond there with them. He had already told her of some of it but Amy suspected more than just a college friendship and roommates. She knew their records, they lived in the swankiest hotel in town and they lived in the penthouse of said swanky hotel. She knew that they were not just normal people. How to bring it up was another matter. You can't exactly comfortably stalk someone when they are uncomfortable with it. Well, at least she couldn't. She knew people who stalked others who were just fine with the people they stalked being uncomfortable about it. Nicole smiled up at Emil from behind her cup of Orange Juice and Amy smiled with them even if it was a bit unnerving knowing that Nicole and Emil were roommates and Amy was slightly intimate with Emil.

They finished quickly and Amy wished that Emil would go home and get some sleep and do things to keep himself in shape. She knew it wouldn't happen though. He wouldn't let her stay here alone and there was no one else readily here that she knew for Nicolette. So far, all she knew was they had each other. Amy looked at her watch. They spent about an hour getting here and then eating of which Amy had nothing to show for it but a few clues about the operation that they were running.

Nikki stood up quickly, moved her IV stand with her, and took her tray and put all the trash in the trash can and then put the tray on the counter above the trashcan. She was really getting walking down and she was going fast now. Amy looked amazed at the whole scene because Nikki had only gotten control of her legs recently and she was really working with him. She was kind of happy for her little patient that could. Nicole was showing no fear when it came to trying to become normalized so that she could go back to work and go back home and all of it. Amy was almost ready to get the doctor into look at her. Judging by the look on Emil's face, when looked to him, he was thinking the exact same thing.

Nicole surprised them both by not waiting for them to walk out with her when she just left. She wasn't about to let the lovebirds hold her down. She just wanted to be where all her stuff was now. They got up quickly to follow her and to show her the way back which they figured she didn't know after one time of walking it. She just couldn't. Catching up to her slow and deliberate steps quickly, they walked a little in front of her and they smiled at each other.

They went in and out of remembering that Nikki was there and that they might want to be a little more discreet about everything. They didn't have to be so far. She was just in a coma and so they could continue their relationship with it's no expectation from now until forever. They treated her like a child in many ways and as long as it lasted, it would be okay. Nicolette always had a tendency of making what she liked and didn't very clear, usually with very loud and obnoxious yelling that brought even the toughest men to their knees. She was no ordinary girl. Amy and Emil entwined their fingers and kissed each other lightly at the corner before coming to the room, but just as they did Emil saw a flash of black. He looked back, Nicole was still following them. He sympathized with the look on her face. She was exhausted. She had come this far tonight. He was very proud of her. No one else he knew would get out of bed on their first day awake in four weeks. She had done that and more. He looked back in front of him but the flash was gone. He decided that it was just his imagination.

He waited for Nicolette to catch up to them and put a hand around her. She didn't fight it. He pushed her in the right direction and was looking down at their feet. He pushed her slowly into the room. He counted feet, he counted two set of female feet and his and one more? Wait. That wasn't right. He looked up to see Simon.

"Nikki!" Simon said in a warm tone that made Emil shiver. He couldn't be that happy to anyone. Simon embraced her and Emil had to fight the urge to hit him in the face. He was touching her and the worst thing about it was that she seemed to light up with delight that he was there. He saw a lazy smile and her eyes close as she was embraced. How could he? Emil had been here first and then he just came in and scooped up all the little girl he wanted, Emil noticed that in one of Simon's hands there was also a bunch of flowers, a multitude of fuchsia roses and bluebonnets with some maroon colored flower he didn't recognize. Simon put her down on the floor and righted her and then he gave her the flowers and he saw how happy they made her. All of it was incredibly crazy. He was the one that should get those gorgeous smiles for being with her. She clasped Simon's hand and hers looked so tiny in his.

He couldn't stay here with them like this. He would end up saying something stupid and he was already googly-eyed at Amy in front on Nicole which he felt guilty for even though they were not together. God, this was fucked up. He coughed and got everyone's attention. "Simon," He said starting.

"Emil," He got bit back at him. There was no way he didn't expect it though. Nicolette and Amy looked at the two man in anticipation of what was about to happen. They honestly didn't know what to expect. Nikki had never seen the two ever say anything to each other but she knew that Emil didn't like Simon and Amy knew nothing of the hatred but she knew that something was up when he showed up right now on the day that Nicole had woken up. That was no coincidence.

"Since you've been gone at your dad's funeral, would you like to stay with Nicole right now. I know you might be busy, but Amy has ordered that I get out of the hospital for at least a few hours. And I'm sure that Nicole would love someone to get some clothes and some stuff that would make it a little more comfortable to stay in the hospital." All he got was a nod.

He left the room with no remarks after that. He needed to get back to the hotel and into her bedroom. She had her laptop in there which he was sure that she wanted after a few hours of being awake in the hospital. She would also need the necessary chargers for everything. What they thought was just going to be a quick visit to the hospital was never going to be that way though. He just rubbed his face with his hands and Amy came trailing after him. He supposed as much. "Hey," She said, looking worried into his eyes. "What was that about?"

He honestly didn't want to talk about all the problems with Simon he had, but ignoring Amy would be wrong. God, if he wasn't such a nice person he thought to himself, he would have just let her stay hanging. "Look, Amy, there's bad blood between me and Simon, mainly because of how off and on he is with Nikki. I would do anything to protect her, but around him, I can't. And you probably don't want to hear about this and I need to get home and get a real shower and get some clothes for me and for Nikki and get some things that would make her more comfortable."

That was the end of that conversation because he couldn't go for longer than that. He didn't need her pity and he knew that she would never understand his complicated relationship with Nicolette. He just walked off and walked and walked and kept walking. He forced himself not to look back. He would probably be able to see her cry if he did. He wouldn't be able take that. He told himself that he was just here to help Nicolette but really it was much more than that because if he was really only here to help her he wouldn't be so protective of her when she was with Simon, but he was and he couldn't admit to himself anything of that nature. Because then it would mean that he didn't really like Amy and that it was a coverup and it was most certainly not. He was just confused. He was allowed to like more than two people at once….he was sure of it.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Help me make it better for you by giving me some reviews. If not, well, I'll keep going because this story is stuck in my head now. Ready? Chapter Preview:**

_**"**_

_**Nicolette beamed up at him. She scooted down in the bed and rolled over to face him as she laid him. He still held her hand and she smiled up at him still. They were oddly normal, even though they were super genius scientists. Their relationship was still quite the same. He stroked random patterns on her skin and she was at ease. It wasn't even a few minutes that passed until the girl was asleep. When she was asleep he turned out the lights, careful not to wake her with his feet clamoring on the floor."**_


End file.
